Marine survey systems are used to acquire seismic data regarding Earth formations below a body of water such as a lake or ocean. The marine survey systems comprise a complex array of buoys, lines, and paravane systems in order to properly orient streamers towed behind the survey vessel. Noise in the signals recorded by the sensors may adversely affect the ability to analyze the seismic data, and thus any advance which reduces noise in the signals recorded by the sensors may provide a competitive advantage.